Clutches are commonly used in vehicles. Some clutches include a component movable along a central axis. In some instances, the component rotates about the central axis concurrently with the movement along the central axis. A seal can cooperate with the component and the sealing ability of the seal can change as the component rotates about the central axis during movement along the central axis.